


The Last Lady of Highever

by jo_coztal



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 14:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jo_coztal/pseuds/jo_coztal
Summary: Elissa Cousland's younger brother, Aedan, is now a Grey Warden and her family lands lay in the treacherous hands of Rendon Howe.  While desiring justice for the deaths of her parents and nephew, Elissa needs to survive the Blight first.  She is the last Lady of Highever and this is her story. **Primary pairing = Female Cousland/Teagan Guerrin.  While the events of this story take place during the timeline of DAO, this is not a DAO retelling. Focuses heavily on the Guerrin family and the events in/around Redcliffe during the Fifth Blight**
Relationships: Eamon Guerrin/Isolde Guerrin, Female Cousland/Nathaniel Howe, Female Cousland/Teagan Guerrin, Male Cousland/Leliana (Dragon Age), Male Cousland/Morrigan
Kudos: 19





	The Last Lady of Highever

A few weeks ago, the living conditions within the small village of Lothering would probably have horrified Elissa. But now, after seeing the Darkspawn horde up close... there was nothing more gruesome and foul than those beasts.

"Why aren't they fleeing?" she asked, speaking to no one in particular, "Surely they know the horde is coming."

"These people don't have much, pup, and what they do have is all here," her younger brother said from in front of her, his gaze shifting across the clustered groups of villagers and refugees, "I see a few carts by the Chantry. Perhaps they're waiting for an escort?"

While several years her junior, Aedan Cousland had taken on the role of her honorary "protector" since their family was betrayed by Arl Howe, one of their father's closest friends, less than a month before. He had changed so much in such a short period of time - seeming to mature years in a matter of days.

"If they had half a brain, they'd be long gone by now. Surely nothing in this awful place is worth dying over," Morrigan added, her scornful voice coming from just beside her. Glancing toward the apostate sadly, Elissa heaved a sigh. Perhaps Morrigan was right - why stay in this place any longer than absolutely possible?

Then again, she recalled with heavy sorrow, she herself would have died beside her parents if not for Aedan and Duncan forcing her to leave. "This is their home, Morrigan. It might not look like much to us, but its everything to them."

The mage's yellow eyes looked her way and, despite Morrigan's attempts to hide it, Elissa saw the slightest shadow of compassion there. In fact, Elissa viewed Morrigan as quite a kind and generous person - much unlike their other traveling companion, Alistair, who seemed quite disturbed by the woman's presence.

Morrigan had, after all, saved Elissa's life during the battle at Ostagar.

Aedan and Alistair had been given the duty of lighting a signal beacon at the Tower of Ishal to prompt a flanking maneuver by Teryn Loghain's forces during the battle. While Aedan was now a member of the fabled Grey Wardens, Elissa was merely an unwilling witness to the chaos. Following the treachery of Arl Howe, Elissa had come to Ostagar in search of she and Aedan's eldest sibling, Fergus. Fergus was now the rightful Teryn of Highever and Elissa's only formally recognized family now that Aedan was a Warden.

But Fergus was not there. In fact, very few of the Highever troops were at the war camp. Teryn Loghain had tasked many of them with scouting the wilds - a fact that now, looking back, was highly suspicious. Had Loghain known of Arl Howe's plans? Was he a part of the betrayal? Aside from perhaps the Arldom of Redcliffe, Teryn Bryce Cousland was the only true match to Loghain's power in Ferelden... after Ostagar, it made sense that Loghain would want the Couslands removed from power.

Without Fergus or any men to protect her, Elissa had been alone, save her mabari, Gertie, when Loghain had betrayed the King and quit the field of battle. The darkspawn had overrun the king's army and Elissa's moderate skill with a bow would not have been enough to save her. Out of nowhere, a ghastly looking bear had leapt on the approaching darkspawn, killing several them in mere moments. That bear, it turned out, was Morrigan. The mage was a shapeshifter and her actions that night had saved Elissa's life.

"Speaking of the Chantry," Aedan's voice called out from ahead of her, pulling Elissa out of her thoughts and back to the present, "we should check there first. See if we can get any news of the horde or Loghain."

The small group shuffled forward, Aedan speaking to a few refugees as they passed. These people were broken - you could see it on their faces. They knew they would either be forced to flee or die soon, and all of them were shattered by it. The number of children running about gave an especially sour taste to the oppressive sadness - how many of these little ones wouldn't make it?

Walking up the stone steps of the Chantry, Elissa was reminded of the soreness in her body - her thin leather walking boots were not made for the intense traveling she'd been doing over the last few weeks, resulting in sores on her feet and abused muscles in her legs. She'd been given a simple traveling gown by a Chantry mother in Ostagar after her arrival and that garment, too, was uncomfortable. It was overly large on her frame and the fabric was scratchy against her skin. Red blotches could be seen peeking out from the neckline and the itchiness on her arms was especially distracting. Her brother's old belt secured the garment at her waist and the strap of her bow and quiver kept the fabric at her shoulders and chest relatively stationary. In all, Lady Elissa Cousland of Highever probably looked like she belonged here with these refugees, covered in dirt and filth such as she was.

"While our illustrious Wardens seek out information," Morrigan said quietly beside her, sarcasm clear in her tone, "You should rest. I'll seek out proper boots for you."

Shaking her head, Elissa smiled, "Thank you for offering, Morrigan, but I'll be fine. You don't need to be troubled on my account."

Raising a delicate brow, Morrigan glanced Elissa up and down, "You look like death warmed over." As Elissa began to protest, Morrigan held out her hands to silence her, "It is no shame to admit what you are. You weren't raised to travel the countryside during a Blight. It's not weakness to acknowledge that you are tired and it is not weakness to admit that you are not in your element." The mage frowned and repeated, "You should rest."

The warm and fragrant air inside of the Chantry made Elissa feel bone-weary, her body falling into immediate compliance as Morrigan pushed her toward a vacant pew. "Here," she said as she forced Elissa to sit, "Sleep. I'm sure the Chantry mothers won't notice."

"I'm not a child, Morrigan," Elissa said with a contented sigh as she relaxed into a seated position, feeling Gertie curl up on the ground near her feet, "Short of a darkspawn horde, I promise I'm capable of looking after myself."

Chuckling, Morrigan set her staff and traveling bag down on to pew beside her, "Look after my things. I'll be back in a little while."

Already feeling her eyes beginning to close as exhaustion took over her, Elissa shook her head, "I can buy... my own boots..."

And then she slept.

* * *

"Come on, pup! Time to wake up!" Aedan's voice was calling out from somewhere far away, but Elissa didn't want to wake. She was warm and comfortable. "Pup!"

"Your elder sister has a name, Warden," Morrigan added, the mage's familiar scorn clear, "Perhaps she'd be more likely to respond if you used it."

"I, too, have a name, _Mage_," her brother called back, "Perhaps I would also be more likely to respond if _you_ used it."

"By the Maker's grace, you two act like children!" a heavily accented voice added, delicate and clearly Orlesian. After a brief pause, the unknown woman added, "She looks exhausted, the poor thing."

Groaning softly, Elissa blinked her eyes open and looked toward the voices, seeing her brother, Morrigan, and a pretty, redheaded Chantry sister. "I'm fine," she croaked out, her voice hoarse with sleep, "I just needed a little rest."

"We need to be going, sis," Aedan said as he crouched beside her and with a hint of brotherly protectiveness added, "Will you be okay to travel?"

Frowning, Elissa glanced from her brother's concerned face and toward the two women watching her, the unnamed redhead giving her a pitied glance, "Of course! I don't know what I did to give the impression of a helpless child, but I can assure you, I'll be just fine. I had the same weapons training as you, I'm just a little lacking in stamina, that's all."

Morrigan let out a humorless chuckle before she threw a wadded up ball of material toward her. Unprepared, the fabric thudded harshly against Elissa's shoulder before Aedan reached out to stop it from falling to the ground. "Morrigan, how about you go check on Alistair and Sten and make sure they haven't murdered each other yet?" Aedan's voice was impatient, a familiar sound when he and their apostate friend conversed.

"Of course. If Sten hasn't killed the incompetent whelp, I can surely offer my assistance," Morrigan replied harshly, her hips swinging as she walked away, drawing Aedan's attention for the briefest of moments before he turned his attention back to her.

"Morrigan found you better traveling clothes and a pair of real boots." He unrolled the fabric and Elissa saw a plain cloak, leather vest, and a proper traveling skirt. "The boots are by your feet. If I didn't know any better, I'd say Morrigan likes you, pup."

"Would you like me to braid your hair, my lady?" It was the Chantry sister, now standing much closer to them, "You plait has fallen lose and your hair is too lovely to be left in this condition."

Elissa raised a hand up to her dark brown hair and felt the awkward lumps of mangled braids at the nape of her neck, bits dangling free where they shouldn't and obvious knots throughout. She groaned. "No wonder you're all looking at me like that. If my hair looks as bad as it feels, I probably look more like darkspawn than a lady."

The woman giggled, her voice sounding faintly like bells, "I am Leliana, by the way. I will be traveling with you."

Confused, Elissa looked toward her brother, who was now standing, looking ready to follow Morrigan out of the Chantry, "We've gained more traveling companions?"

"Yes, two. Leliana and a Qunari named Sten. Stay away from him, if you could. I'm not entirely sure that he's trustworthy."

"Don't be silly. He seemed genuine in his desire for atonement," Leliana added as she reached behind Elissa's head and began to work out the knots in her hair, "Besides, he is indebted to you now."

Aedan looked at Leliana silently for a moment before chuckling, "Two wardens, a lady, a Chantry sister, an apostate, and Qunari. What did Ser Gilmore say? The start of a bad adventure tale?"

"Don't forget the mabari," Elissa said as she pointed to Gertie's sleeping form a few feet away, "She's in the adventure too."

The next several minutes were spent working with Leliana to detangle her hair and get herself back into some semblance of order. She changed into her new traveling clothes and boots, silently thanking the Maker for Morrigan's thoughtfulness. Another day in her fancy walking boots, footwear more appropriate to a casual stroll about the gardens than hiking through the Ferelden wilderness, would have rendered her crippled - she was sure of it.

Leliana had a small, gilded mirror that she allowed Elissa to use after she washed her face, showing the reflection of a sun-burnt and tired woman that she hardly recognized as herself. While she'd seen Aedan's skin redden in their travels, she hadn't thought of her own face - underneath the rose-colored burns she saw a smattering of freckles that hadn't been there before, and on the perimeter of her cheeks she saw skin beginning to peel. Her eyes were bloodshot and while her hair was presentable, it lacked the shine she'd always loved about it.

The brown and cream fabric of her new clothing was simple and utilitarian, creating the look of an anonymous common girl struggling to escape the Blight... even her fierce mother might cry to see her like this, brought so low... But she refused to give in to the sorrow of her circumstances. Crying wouldn't do anyone any good.

Giving Leliana the mirror back and doing her best to ignore the woman's sad expression, Elissa walked out of the Chantry and into the afternoon sun. They had many miles left to travel and Elissa would not be a liability to her brother. She was a grown woman and this day's rest was the last time she'd show weakness in front of his friends - Aedan might be responsible for saving thousands of lives before this was over and she would do everything she could to help him.

"Ready to go, my lady?" Alistair asked, a cheerful smile on his youthful face as she descended the stairs. She liked the younger man, finding his humor and positivity a welcome escape from the doom and gloom of their reality. As she nodded to him in greeting, she noticed Aedan was standing next him, along with a gigantic man with grayish skin and an almost bestial face.

"Sten, this is my sister, Lady Elissa of Highever," Aedan began, arm held out in her direction, "And Elissa, this is Sten."

The large man gave a nearly imperceptible nod before turning away from her. Frowning, Elissa glanced toward Alistair, who shrugged in response, "Don't take it personally," he said in mock whisper, "He's like that with everybody."

* * *

"But how do you know that it's finished cooking?" she asked with interest, staring toward the campfire as Leliana cooked several fish that Aedan and Alistair had caught from a nearby stream. They were two days outside of Lothering and expected to reach Redcliffe Village the following day. Elissa had done her best to contribute, helping to set up tents and gather wood for the fire, but she still felt rather useless.

Aedan and Alistair seemed more than capable of gathering food for everyone and Sten seemed to prefer to hunt his own meals if time allowed, rather than eating with the rest of them. Leliana and Morrigan had taken turns cooking - Morrigan in the mornings, Leliana in the evenings (this after both Aedan and Alistair made a nearly inedible breakfast the day before).

Where did Elissa fit in? She wasn't entirely sure. She needed help with the tents, couldn't properly judge what of the local flora was edible or not, and couldn't light a fire to save her life - Morrigan usually just threw a fireball on the kindling to save her the trouble.

They'd gained the companionship of a dwarven father and son while leaving Lothering as well, merchants seeking the protection of a larger group rather than traveling alone. Elissa hadn't spoken to them much, seeing as she had next to zero coin to spend, but Aedan had bought a necklace from them and gave it to her as a gift their first night in camp, lifting her spirits quite a bit.

They'd had two small encounters with darkspawn, what seemed like scouting parties, and Elissa was proud of her contributions during the skirmishes - while not quick to reload her bow, her aim was excellent. She'd even managed to take down a Hurlock with a shot straight through his right eye as it was attempting to surprise Morrigan from behind. With time, she was confident that she'd be able to hold her own in a fight.

Back in the present, Leliana pulled one of the fish back from the fire, "Take the fork and press down on the meat," Elissa followed her instructions, pressing lightly with her wooden fork, "See how the meat is still soft? That means it's not done yet. Once it is firm, you can pull it from the fire."

"That sounds easy enough," Elissa said with a nod, "Maybe I can try cooking the next time we have fish?"

"Let's hope that isn't necessary," Aedan called out from behind her, his armored form stepping around Gertie's sleeping body as he came to sit beside her, "The last time you cooked I nearly choked it was so awful."

Glaring at him, Elissa stood, then nodded at Leliana in thanks, "I appreciate the cooking lesson, Leliana. I'm sure my brother would love to tell you all about the time I helped Nan cook when I was eight and almost ended the Cousland family line with the horrific taste of the pigeon pie."

Smiling at the murmured laughter she heard from behind her as she walked away, Elissa decided to check in on Morrigan, who'd been even more quiet than usual this evening. The mage was on the far edge of the clearing, an oddly constructed tent and a smaller fire allowing her to remain alone should she choose, which she had each evening since they'd left the Wilds.

"You brother seems to enjoy the company of our new _friend_, does he not?" The mage asked without preamble as Elissa approached, "They seem to enjoy giggling together by fire light."

Glancing back toward Aedan and Leliana, Elissa considered the pair. They remained on opposite sides of the large fire, each focused on the cooking fish, talking quietly. "If didn't know any better," she said while turning back to Morrigan, "I'd think you sounded rather jealous."

Morrigan glared at her before turning her attention back toward Aedan, "He's a buffoon, your brother. Left many heartbroken serving girls behind when he became a Warden, no doubt."

Sitting down beside the mage, Elissa smiled fondly, "Oh there were certainly rumors about Aedan floating through the castle now and then, but it was Fergus that got into the most trouble. I wasn't supposed to know, but before his marriage he dallied with a married noblewoman in Denerim. Nearly got into a duel because of it."

Morrigan grinned, "Fergus is the more handsome of the two, I presume?"

Grateful that Morrigan, at least, was willing to speak of their missing brother in the present tense, Elissa nodded, "While I'm a poor judge of their attractiveness, Fergus was certainly more sought after before he married. That could have been because of his status as father's heir, but he is taller and more muscled than Aedan. He has quite a large nose, though, which thankfully Aedan and I did not inherit."

"And you?" Morrigan asked, seeming genuinely interested, "It is a shock that you were not carted off like a brood mare in some political alliance or another by now. You're what? Five and twenty?"

Elissa grimaced, "Six and twenty, actually. And... its complicated."

"How so?"

Sensing that Morrigan's interest was piqued and she likely wouldn't drop the subject, Elissa continued, "Its true that many women of my station aren't given the chance to marry for love, but my parents were quite willing to allow me to make the choice on my own. They were a love match and wanted the same for their children." She paused, wondering whether it was wise to continue, "I was almost betrothed once, but it was not to be."

Morrigan's eyes widen, "You were? To who? What happened? I must know."

Elissa laughed at her companion's unmasked interest, "I wouldn't have thought a topic like this would interest you, Morrigan."

"I wouldn't have expected it either," the mage replied frankly, "But here we are."

"Looking back, it truly was a blessing that things ended as they did. With what happened to mother and father, to be married to him now would have been heartbreaking." Glancing toward Morrigan's confused face, she realized she was sounding rather cryptic, "I'm sorry. Let me start at the beginning."

Thinking about him no longer caused her hurt, but it had taken a long time to come to terms with it. "My father," she began, "was extremely close to the Arl of Amaranthine, Rendon Howe, my entire life."

"He was the nobleman that killed your parents, was he not?"

Elissa nodded, "Yes. Arl Howe has two sons, Nathaniel and Thomas, as well as a daughter, Delilah. Nathaniel was a few years older than I, more of an age with Fergus. But when we were young we saw each other often and an... affection began to grow between us." Thinking back, Elissa could hardly recall a time that she hadn't imagined marrying Nathaniel. She'd pictured herself the Arlessa of Amaranthine and would whisper the name _Lady Elissa Howe_ in secret, such were the silly imaginings of her childhood.

"My mother held a banquet on my fifteenth birthday and Arl Howe's family attended. It was the first time Nathaniel kissed me, out in the gardens. He said I understood him and that he'd protect and take care of me... but even then, he suspected that his father was perhaps beginning to favor Thomas over himself for the Arling."

"His father preferred the younger son over the elder? Is that common?"

"Not especially, though not unheard of. I'd even heard it whispered in Highever that many thought Aedan would be a better Teryn than Fergus, though I never heard such things from my brothers or father." Morrigan nodded, signalling for Elissa to continue, "In any case, Nathaniel asked my father permission for him to court me."

"And your father said yes?"

"Oh dear Maker, no!" Elissa said with a laugh, "My father thought I was too young and said that if Nathaniel truly wished to court me, he would need to wait until my 16th birthday and that my father would not consent to a marriage between us until I was at least 20."

Morrigan frowned, "And Nathaniel was content with this?"

"No, he wasn't. He was angry. But we exchanged words between us before he left." Thinking back, Elissa remembered the sadness she'd felt, "We promised to be true each other always."

Morrigan sighed, "Fifteen is rather young, is it not? What happened after that?"

"He was sent away."

"Lord Howe's son?" Morrigan asked, perplexed, "Your father sent him away?"

"Not my father, _his_." Her tone taking on a bitterness she added, "It was the first time that Rendon Howe broke my heart. He sent Nathaniel to squire with a Ser Rodolphe Varley, a chevalier related to his mother, in the Free Marches."

"How long was he away?"

"He has yet to return," Elissa said with finality, "I received a letter from him a few months after he left telling me that he released me from all promises and that I should find another."

"When this Blight is over, I am willing to find the man and castrate him, if it pleases you," Morrigan offered with a frankness that almost made Elissa think she was serious. Eyes widening, Elissa shook her head.

"While I appreciate the thought, I think my father was right. I was too young. I didn't know what I wanted with my life and I doubt Nathaniel would have been happy as an Arl. He had a restless spirit. Perhaps it all ended as best it could after all."

Unexpectedly, Morrigan reached out and grasped Elissa's hand, squeezing gently, "You are wise beyond your years, my dear. I am glad to have met you."

"And I am glad to have met you, Morrigan. I count you as a true friend."

* * *

"I need to tell you something... I probably should have told you earlier."

Those were the words that Alistair had spoken quietly to Aedan as they approached the village of Redcliffe the following day. It was mid-afternoon and they'd been traveling since dawn, the entire group - save perhaps Sten - were hungry and tired, having skipped lunch in favor of making quicker time to the village.

Unsure of where their conversation was headed, Elissa watched as Aedan and Alistair walked away from the group, their voices too low for her to hear. Standing between Leliana and Morrigan, Elissa raised a questioning brow to each of them before returning her gaze to her brother.

"I wonder what Alistair is saying," Leliana commented after a few moments, "He looks distressed." Morrigan grunted inelegantly, her gaze fastened on Aedan, eyes alert.

"I'm sure they'll tell us if it's important," Elissa added, watching as Alistair shook his head quickly, then responded to Aedan in more words she couldn't hear. "Alistair was raised here. Perhaps he left on bad terms?"

Just as she was about to reply, Leliana let out a small gasp, "Oh! They're coming back!"

Elissa looked toward her brother for any indication that something was amiss, and while he looked slightly perplexed, he didn't seemed alarmed in any way. He made brief eye contact with her before stating loudly for the group to hear, "Alistair has... an announcement."

The younger Warden seemed blush at this, before launching into a rather uncomfortable confession about his birth father... _King Maric Theirin_. While Elissa had half expected him to confess to being Arl Eamon's son - it would have made sense, given that the Arl had raised him - she had never expected to learn that Alistair carried the blood of Calenhad the Great.

"Does Loghain know this? Did Cailan?" She asked as silence descended over the group.

"Loghain probably did - he was my father's closest friend, after all. Cailan might have as well. I know a handful of people who knew and they might have told others." Alistair was looking to ground, looking more uncomfortable than she'd ever seen him, "Look, I'm just a noble's bastard. I don't want to be treated any differently because of it."

"Do you think the darkspawn will care who your father was when they catch up to us?" Morrigan asked bitterly, "Should we not continue onward?"

Aedan nodded, "Thank you for telling us, Alistair."

Alistair seemed relieved, "Off to Redcliffe, then?" he asked, "I can see the windmill from here. We're close."

The land that skirted the western shoreline of Lake Calenhad was rich with trees, fields, and wildflowers as they neared the village, but as they reached the final approach, the land looked almost _dead_. Not in the way of a long decaying landscape, but as if the lush grass of the Hinterlands was growing freely and something had just... killed it. Recently.

"I don't have a good feeling about this place," Elissa muttered quietly, only loud enough for Morrigan to hear. The mage nodded in agreement, her eyes alert on their surroundings. Even Gertie seemed on edge, growling softly as she walked near Sten, who'd become one of her favorite people over the past few days.

"Stay close to me. Something is not right here," Morrigan whispered, following behind Aedan in an outwardly casual stance, but her right hand was poised to grasp her staff at any sign of trouble.

Grass gave way to dirt as their company reached a narrow bridge guarded by a single archer, the man looking like more of a peasant than a guard. "I thought I saw travelers coming down the road though I scarcely believed it!" The man said eagerly, "Have you come to help us?"

Aedan lifted a brow, glancing toward the village before asking, "What do you mean? Is there a problem here?"

"So..." the man started, looking slowly around at each of them, "So you don't know? Has nobody out there heard?" He seemed shocked - bewildered. Elissa's sense of disquiet got even worse.

"I've heard Arl Eamon is sick, if that's what you mean?"

"He could be dead for all we know!" The man said quickly, the panic in his voice rising, "Nobody's heard from the castle in days! We're under attack - Monsters come out of the castle every night and attack us until dawn. Everyone's been fighting... and dying." His gaze fell to the ground, dejected.

From beside her, Elissa heard Morrigan's voice call out darkly, "Apparently everyone seems to agree that a Blight is the perfect time to start killing each other. Marvelous, really."

The man's gaze swept toward Morrigan and he continued desperately, "We've no army to defend us! No Arl and no King to send us help! So many are dead and those left are terrified they're next!"

The terror in his voice caused Elissa's mind to freeze, vaguely aware of Alistair's voice as she felt her breath quicken. She was, quite miraculously, back in the kitchens in Highever, her father's broken body on the ground as her mother crouched over him. They were looking straight at her, their faces haunted by the death they knew would be soon coming. From the corner of her eye she saw movement, then her young nephew, Oren, was suddenly in front of her, his bloodied torso barely holding him upright as he stared at her with blank, dead eyes.

"No," she whispered, "No, no, no." Squeezing her eyes shut, Elissa brought her hands to her face and held her balled fists over her mouth, "No, no, no."

"Pup?"

Aedan's voice was like a bucket of cold water, suddenly bringing her back to the dirt road just outside of the village of Redcliffe, the panicked man before them, her brother and Morrigan staring at her with concern, "Are you alright?"

Feeling her heart racing in her chest and the crescents of her fingernails digging into her palms as her fists rested at her face, Elissa realized that she'd fallen into some sort of... daydream? Hallucination?

"I'm fine," she whispered firmly, "Fine." Hurriedly dropping her hands back to her sides, she offered Aedan a false smile.

He seemed unconvinced, but he turned back toward the man who led them down a steep hill into the village proper, taking them toward the Chantry. Hearing her companions muttering among themselves, she gathered that the Arl's brother was inside, leading the defense of Redcliffe from whatever evil attacked in the night.

"I will remain outside," Sten proclaimed firmly as they reached the Chantry steps. Aedan nodded and glanced to Alistair, motioning him forward into the building.

"I'll stay outside as well," Elissa called out, moving closer to Gertie, "I'm sure I won't be needed in there." Aedan paused for a moment, looking around them in what Elissa assumed was to gauge the safety of their immediate surroundings. "I'll be fine," she added, reaching out to pet Gertie behind the ears, "I'll have Sten and Gertie with me."

While he didn't look overly happy about the situation, he nodded and went inside, along with Leliana and Morrigan.

Sten, meanwhile, was silent. His bulky form drawing worried glances from the townsfolk, all of whom were wearing ill-fitting armor and carrying swords or bows. What might otherwise have been an idyllic lakeside village looked very similar to her family's castle during the attack by Arl Howe. Elissa felt uneasy and afraid, hoping against hope that her brother would call for them to move on so that they could be far from here when nightfall came.

Then she heard a child talking - she couldn't see them, but somewhere nearby a little girl was asking her mother if she could play outside. Elissa felt horrified. Had she really wished to leave these people to their deaths? She was disgusted with herself.

Taking a deep, cleansing breath, she patted Gertie fondly on the head and looked toward Sten, "I've changed my mind, I think. I'm going inside. Can you watch Gertie for me, Sten?"

"The animal does not need my protection," the Qunari replied, not looking her way, "But it may stay with me if it wishes."

Still uncertain of Sten, Elissa simply nodded and turned away, walking the few steps up to the main entrance of the Chantry, the door left ajar after her brother had entered. Inside, the general melancholy in the air seemed thicken, injured laying on cots, women and children huddled to together. At the far end of the building, she saw her brother and Alistair speaking to well dressed man whom she presumed to be the Arl's brother. He had a shield strapped to his back and wore a sword at his waist. Leliana was talking with a Chantry mother several feet away and Morrigan seemed to be watching Aedan closely, though she stood some distance away.

Walking forward, Elissa did her best smooth out the wrinkles in her skirts and straighten her hair. Regardless of circumstance, she was still the daughter of Teryn Cousland and any formal introduction would be done with dignity. Thinking back to her lessons, she tried to recall the Arldom of Redcliffe - the Guerrin family. They were connected to the royal family by marriage. The Arl's sister, Queen Rowen, had married King Maric and had given birth to King Cailan before her death. His brother... she wasn't certain of his name, but knew he was a Bann... of Rainesfere?

The man was turned partially away from her but she could see a head of reddish-brown hair and his clothing seemed rather more the fashion of the Free Marches than Ferelden... That was when it came to her - _Teagan_. Bann Teagan Guerrin. The story, if she had heard true, was that Arl Eamon's brother had not wished to return to Ferelden after being raised by family in Ansburg for most of their childhood. No one knew for certain why he'd consented to remaining in Ferelden, only that he often traveled back to Ansburg.

Now arriving at her brother's side, Elissa waited for an introduction. The Bann glanced in her direction briefly and Elissa saw a pair of blue eyes set on a rather proud face.

After Alistair finished commenting on the village's defenses, her brother turned toward her and lifted an armored hand in her direction, "Bann Teagan, may I introduce my sister, Lady Elissa Cousland of Highever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The nature of this story requires the beginning to occur within the events of the game, but please know that this will not be a DAO retelling beyond the first few chapters.


End file.
